MENAGHA CINQUE
by Lycanthropia1750
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and their nemisis Draco meet four American exchange students. (Possible Mary Sue please be kind. I'm writing for enjoyment, not judgement.) (Please no flaming)Rating is just in case.
1. Chapter 1: American Girls

1Chapter 1 The Trip...a.k.a...Black Leather and an Angel's Face...

Morgana Richards sat quietly in her room at the Death Valley Institute for the Dark Arts. Her three roommates were already packed.

They had been picked to be exchanged with a school in the United Kingdom.

She wasn't looking forward to changing schools let alone changing countries. Sable was overjoyed since she had been born in the U.K. Jasmine couldn't care less and Brigette cared, but was not looking forward to the air travel. She wouldn't even use her broom.

Morgana scratched her black cat behind the ears, and then returned to packing. How would they fit in, the people were so stuffy? She and her friends were so headstrong and outspoken. "Come to think of it, I bet the headmaster is just trying to get rid of us."

She looked at her cat, who cocked his head to the side gazing at her. "I don't know why though, we apologized for setting him on fire last year." She started throwing her things into the trunk. "Oh, maybe it's because of that little accident the four of us had at the last Halloween Ball. We all apologized for letting loose the hippogriffs in the Great Hall." She smirked, "or maybe when we got caught dropping dung bombs onto all of the first years in Herbology."

"Aren't you ready yet? " Sable stated smiling widely. "The train leaves for L.A. in an hour. I can't wait; all the guys have such fantastic accents."

"Oh come on Sable, how can you be so happy about being tossed out of our school!" Morgana raged.

"You know I don't look at it that way. I figure 1. A new school to invade. 2. Innocent minds to warp. 3. First and second years to torment and 4. Lots of new male flesh to bed." Sable smiled at her friend then threw her long platinum blonde hair over her shoulders. "Do I look rather fetching? " She stated in her best British accent. She laughed as she left the room with her trunk floating in front of her.

"Naani, you aren't even done packing." Jasmine stated the obvious.

"Nah, really." Morgana looked at her darker complected roommate rudely.

"Where's my cat! Tellie! Tellie! I can't find Tellie!" Brigette was nearly in tears. Her cat sat in her cage staring at its owner as if she had gone insane.

"Jet, the cage." Jasmine pointed to the cat carrier on her bed. Brigette grabbed the cage and hugged it to her; the cat looked pleadingly at the other girls.

"Come on Magnum, in you go." Morgana pushed her big black cat towards the opening of its carrier. I yawned and stretched then walked leisurely into the cage.

"Oh year, I almost forgot, Josh is looking for you." Jasmine took out her wand and levitated her trunk then picked up her iguana. "Come on Fester."

"Thanks for warning me about Dick Head." Morgana sneered then finished packing. She levitated her trunk and picked up her pet carrier and Sable's cage which held a fat little guinea pig. "Tell Sable I've got her damn rat." Morgana called after her friend.

As she stepped foot into the foyer she heard a familiar voice and cringed.

"Morgana, Morgana! Wait, wait. Just a small kiss, a hug, a nuggie, anything." A sniveling rodent of a boy flounced toward her.

"Josh, why can't you just leave me be?"

"We share a history, remember, we were naked together." Josh smiled.

"What! You little worm. We were born in the same maternity ward, that's all!" Morgana raved at the boy.

"Ah come on baby just one little contact with your lush body." He sniveled wiping his on his robes. Morgana let her trunk down and placed the cages on top, put away her wand and smiled smugly.

"Okay." Wham! Her fist came in contact with his face. He swayed and crumpled to the floor.

"Thank you!" He called then passed out.

"Oh my God, he is so pathetic." Brigette snarled as she stepped over the boy.

After a carriage ride to the train station they, they took a train to Los Angeles, then were ushered into American Order of Magic cars and taken to the airport. They were put on the plane and flew to New York City, then changed flights and were on their way to the UK.

During the flight Morgana tried to get some sleep, but between the non-stop talking of her friends and a muggle boy smacking her composure, but when the licorice started to splatter her with spit, her composure was lost for good.

"If you hit me one, more, time with that. I'm going to tie you up and hang you in the bathroom." The child looked up at her and stuck out his tongue then hit her again. She grabbed him, tied him up with his own shoe strings and hung him in the bathroom by his belt. She then walked casually back to her seat, sat and dozed off serenely for a couple of hours.

She awoke with a start, when she heard a scream, then a uniformed man stood next to her seat.

"Yes Sir?" She said shyly.

"Did you brutalize this boy and hang him in the bathroom?" The man asked.

"What! I would never hurt a child." She smiled sweetly. The man believed her and walked away asking others.

Finally the flight was over and they had landed in London. They were met by Ministry of Magic officials and taken to a tavern called the Leaky Cauldron. They went to Diagon Alley and to Gringotts, where they withdrew enough money from each of their accounts to buy supplies and other things they might find. The girls then went shopping. After buying all of their supplies and a few extra things they headed for Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. The clerks measured them, and then brought out the uniforms.

"Oh no way! I'm not wearing this shit!" Sable threw the uniform across the room.

"But miss, all the girls at Hogwarts wear these." The clerk pleaded with the pretty blonde.

"Well if she ain't wearin' them, I ain't either." Jasmine tossed her uniform to the floor.

"Please girls, these are mandatory."

"Hey woman! I only wear black leather and vinyl. Got any matching whips and chains?" Morgana cackled then stuck out her pierced tongue and shook it at the woman.

The clerk ran out and left the four strange girls. She ran out into the street of Diagon Alley screaming and crying. Many wizards and witches stopped and stared at her.

"What's going on?" A boy with dark hair and glasses asked the woman.

"Americans!" She shrieked then slumped to the ground in a faint. The boy looked at his companions then all six of them headed for Madame Malkin's. They entered and saw four very pretty girls standing here and there in the shop. A tall blond was posing in front of a mirror, her long legs clad in black fishnet stockings, ending with a pair of extremely high stiletto heels. She wore a short lacey black skirt and a red bustier. A petite red head wore a black crop top and black low rise jeans and high platform sneakers. A dark native girl wore a black sports bra and boy shorts with thigh high black platform boots.

Then they saw a tall busty brunette, she wore a black vinyl bustier and mini thigh high platform boots like the dark girl. The boy stood dumbstruck with his friends.

The girls looked like some thing he would see on the front of a KISS album.

"Who are you girls?" A slim bushy haired girl stepped forward.

"I'm Jasmine Nejehti. We're from the U.S. we're going to be in Hogwarts this year." She smiled at the others and then picked up her roves. "This is Sable James." She pointed to the blonde who winked at the boys. "This is Brigette Stanford." Jasmine put a hand on a little redhead's shoulder. "And this is Morgana Richards." She waved her hand toward the brunette that turned and looked menacingly at the group of Hogwarts students.

"Pleasure, I'm Hermione Granger" The bushy haired girl waved then walked to a slender red haired girl. "This is Ginny Weasley." She smiled then looked at the boys. Hermione walked toward them. "The one with the toad is Neville Longbottom, the red head is Ginny's brother Ron, Seamus Finnegan has the singed hair and the one with glasses is Harry Potter." Hermione finished then smiled again.

"Harry Potter huh?" The girls walked forward then Morgana grabbed Harry by his robes and pulled him towards her the other three girls touched his hair and scar, tracing their fingers down the side of his face.

"Yeah, I think we should head for the Leaky Cauldron, before a professor comes in." Harry said as he pulled his robes his robes about his front to keep any one from seeing he was aroused by the girls, touches. The whole lot of them headed for the tavern. They entered and sat at a large table and began ordering butterbeers.

An extremely tall man came up to the table. "Ello Arry, Aving a good time. Who are your new friends?"

"Sorry Hagrid. This is Morgana, Sable, Jasmine, and Brigette; they are the exchange students from the US. Girls this is Professor Hagrid."

"Nice to meet you all. I ave to go now Arry, got to see someone about a two headed snipe." The big man left.

"What is a two-headed snipe?" Brigette looked confused.

"It's a strange little creature that is found in rotting logs and swamps." Hermione went into know-it-all mode.

"Please Hermione, term hasn't even started yet." Ron pleaded with her.

"So, you like it here?" Harry looked at the girls then grabbed his butterbeer and took a deep drink.

"You girls have a room yet?" Ginny asked as she grabbed a butterbeer.

"Not yet." The girls all grabbed their drinks.

"Why don't you share with us? There are three beds. The boys have a room too." Ginny went on.

"That sounds great." Jasmine stated.

"We can sit together on the train; Hermione and Ron are Prefects so they won't be joining us." Ginny smiled at her brother and Hermione.

After they had eaten and filled up on butterbeers they retired to their rooms and slept.

The next morning they were scrambling around to get ready. the four American girls dressed in matching black crop tops and low rise black jeans, each had matching black platform sneakers. Hermione dressed in her uniform and put on her robe and prefect badge. Ginny sat on the edge of her bed looking longingly at the American girls' clothes.

"Wanna try on some." Brigette asked the other red head.

"Definitely!" She whipped off her uniform and grabbed a pair of black jeans.

"Ginny! When did you start wearing thongs?" Hermione stated as she noticed her friends undies.

"This last summer. They're more comfortable then they look." She laughed at the shocked look on her friends face. "Mum gave me the same look." Ginny finished getting dressed then stood with the other girls. Hermione looked at the outfits and her mouth fell open. They looked so modern and racey.

"Are you planning to go in public wearing those?" Hermione looked embarrassed just being in the same room with the other girls.

"Mione, you really need to loosen up." Ginny walked to her friend and gave her shoulders a squeeze. Ginny and the others put on their robes and all six of them went to breakfast. After eating they went back to Diagon Alley, Ginny wanted the new girls to meet Fred and George. When they got to her brother's shop, she noticed a note on the door.

Notice to all patrons:

We have temporarily relocated to Hogsmead.

Will return to Diagon Alley in beginning of

July to the beginning of September.

Thank you,

Management

"Hogsmead, that will be even better, you'll be able to see them on certain weekends. Our first Hogsmead weekend will be on Halloween." Ginny smiled, they then returned to the Leaky Cauldron, brought their trunks down and met the others and they all took taxis to King Cross Station. They passed through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. After waiting for everyone to get to platform 9 3/4 they checked the time.

"10:35, just enough time to find a large compartment and put our belongings away." Harry began walking to the train. After boarding they found a very large compartment that they could all fit into with their luggage.

"Well, we had better get to the Prefect Compartment." Hermione left with Ron right behind her. Inside the compartment, Harry sat in between Jasmine and Sable, Brigette and Ginny sat between Seamus and Neville and Morgana sat on the floor between the benches. She read a book while Brigette talked to Seamus and Neville and Harry became a play thing for Jasmine and Sable.

"Don't you like us Harry? We won't bite, we just want to cuddle. Just a little kiss?" Jasmine teased Harry, while rubbing her hands up and down his lean chest.

"Not right here, everyone will see." Harry spoke quietly to the girls.

"Let them see. It's not like we're asking you to have sex. Yet." Sable cooed in his ear.

"Alright, but be warned if anyone sees us, there will be rumors." Harry gave in.

"We don't mind rumors, most of the time they help us become more popular." Sable traced her index finger over Harry's bottom lip. He let a low growl escape then put his arms around the girls pulling them against him. He turned and looked at Jasmine lowering his eye lids as he let his eyes roam over her cleavage. When he looked back at her face, she leaned in and covered his mouth with hers. The kiss was sweet and caressing. Then he turned his head and looked over Sable. She came in for the kiss like a striking snake. Harry was jolted by the intensity. The kiss was sweet and caressing. Then he turned his head and looked over Sable. She came in for the kiss like a striking snake. Harry was jolted by the intensity. The kiss was deep and sultry. Soon both girls were sitting one straddling each leg. Just then Draco and his group walked by.

"Well, well, well, Potter you find yourself a couple of mud-bloods to bed." Draco sneered at the trio. It only took Morgana a second to jump to her feet. A menacing look on her beautiful face. Jasmine, Sable, Brigette and Ginny all followed suit.

"Who you calling a mud-blood, shit head!" She called after Draco. He stopped and turned to see who was challenging him. He saw challenging him. He saw a pretty girl who had face full of rage.

"Apparently, you and your mud-blood friends." Draco stormed back to face the five girls who stood their ground.

"My friends are not mud-bloods any more then I am." Morgana walked toward him.

"Well, I've never seen a pure blood of good standing hanging out with Potter, Finnegan and Longbottom, oh and the Weasley runt." Wham! Morgana's fist hit Draco in the face, Draco hit the floor. He lay there a few minutes then growled and stood slowly.

"You'll pay for that, Bitch!" Wham! Draco was back on the floor. Blood dripped from his nose and now his mouth. He got up looking shaky, hate seeped from his pores. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the girls.

"Expelliarmus!" The five girls said together. Draco flew back like a cannon ball and knocked all of his gang to the floor like bowling pins. His wand sailed into the air and became embedded in the wall. He got up and ran to his wand. Morgana walked up to him still holding her own wand. "Accio wand." Draco's wand flew to her hand and she handed it to one of the others. "Apologize to me and my friends."

"Never!" Wham! Draco fell to the floor for the third time. This time he stayed there.

"You ugly little bitch, filthy disgusting dyke!" Crunch! "Arghhh!" Draco laid on the floor one hand holding his bloody nose the other his crotch.

"Now you can go get a testicle retrieval." Morgana stormed back to their compartment, the others following them. Ginny tossed his wand to the floor and followed. Draco stood slowly and raised his wand at the retreating girls. "Stup..."

"Don't even try it, Malfoy. These girls will end up killing you." Ginny turned and looked at the Slytherin.

"Oh really Weasel." Draco spat.

"Really, at our school, we have learned more curses, hexes, and spells to hurt, maim or even kill an opponent without the use of the unforgivable curses." Morgana walked towards him again, she smiled as he seemed to tremble.

"What school would teach their students those?" A fat pug faced girl asked as she rose from the heap of Slytherins on the floor.

"The Death Valley Institute for the Dark Arts." Brigette walked up to side Morgana.

"So your not mud-bloods?" The girl continued.

"No, we're purer then any of you. We can trace our linage back to Hengist of Woodcroft."

"Great Malfoy, you just tried to curse a group of Dark Witches, your father will be so proud." The girl droned on sarcastically.

"Shut your fat mouth, Parkinson." Draco slurred through a terribly swelled lip.

The girsl returned to their compartment and Morgana sat hard next to Harry. He stared at her then looked at her bleeding knuckles.

"You okay? I'm sorry you had to meet Malfoy.." Harry picked up her hurt hand and inspected it closer. Morgana smiled lightly, Harry kissed her lightly on the lips, when she didn't beat the shit out of him, he kissed her again deeper thins time. The other girls filed in and Brigette and Ginny sat back down between Seamus and Neville. While Sable sat at Harry's left. Jasmine was about to sit on the floor when Harry pulled Morgana onto his lap and began snogging her ferociously. Jasmine sat on his right then. He took a turn kissing all three girls one after the other. By the time they arrived at Hogsmead he felt like his lips would fall off. Before they got off the train, rumors were already flying about Harry's harem, and the Dark Arts girl kicking Draco's ass.

They took carriages to Hogwarts then went to the Great Hall. All the talk in the school was about Harry, Draco and the new girls. Although, they did find out that Draco had been taken to the hospital wing. The professors sat chatting rapidly at their table.

A tall blond man stalked in, the sound of his metal tipped cane hitting the ground with every other step. He got to the staff table and turned.

"The people, who beat my son, had better show themselves immediately!" Mr. Malfoy looked about the room then felt bile rise in his throat when a beautiful young woman stood and began walking toward him. He watched as his temper diminished, the girl showed no fear, only hatred and anger. His favorite qualities in himself.

"Your son, called me and my friends mud-bloods, and he called me a bitch and a dyke." I am most definitely not a dyke, I may be a bitch, but I am no mud-blood!" Morgana seethed.

"How pure are you?" Malfoy Sr. Looked up and down the young witch.

"I can trace my linage to Hengist." She stood with pride and stubborn rage.

"Accompany me; we shall go have a talk with Draco." He stated then took her slim hand and noticed the injured flesh on her knuckles. "We'll have Madame Pomfrey take a look at this." He steered her out the door and down the hall. When they reached the Hospital wing Draco stared at his father and glared at Morgana.

"You called this pure blood girl a mud-blood. She goes to a Dark Arts school and she is quite beautiful. Why should I feel anything except disappointment in you, Draco?" Mr. Malfoy guided Morgana with him to Madame Pomfrey's office then knocked. A hyper woman dressed in long robes and wearing a trifold nurses cap hastened the door open. Morgana showed the woman her hand.

"Pish, tosh, just a little ripped up skin." She waved her wand over it and it was healed immediately.

"Now my dear, let's go have a bit of food. You need to keep up your strength. Draco you will be out of this bed by dinner." Mr. Malfoy walked down the corridor gently guiding Morgana along. He took her to the front next to the other girls who were waiting to be sorted.

"James, Sable." Sable walked to the stool and the hat was put on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat announced.

"Nejehti, Jasmine." Jasmine crossed her fingers as she sat. "Gryffindor!"

"Richards, Morgana." Morgana went forward and sat. "Oh, very intellegent, but much too headstrong for Ravenclaw, loyal, but to menacing for Hufflepuff, very determined, but can't put you in Slytherin, you would hurt young Malfoy, will have to be, Gryffindor!"

"Stanford, Brigette." Brigette walked up and sat. "Gryffindor!" The girls all began to squeal and hug each other. They all sat at the Gryffindor table and smiled at their new family. Just then Mr. Malfoy walked up behind Morgana and clutched her shoulders with his hands, drawing her back tightly to his chest. He nuzzled her hair and whispered.

"Miss Richards, if you ever tire of boys let me know. I can warm that chilly disposition of yours." Morgana felt a twinge of lust rip through her as the tall handsome man began nuzzling her ear.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled as she turned and looked up at his strong face.

He smiled then left abruptly.


	2. Chapter 2: A Change of Bandages and A Ch...

Chapter 2 A Change of Bandages and A Change of Heart...

After the sorting feast had ended, the new girls and Ginny headed for the

Gryffindor tower. They were nearly to the door when Professor McGonagall

called them back.

"Girls, I would like a word with you." McGonagall watched as the girls

shrugged then reluctantly walked back to her. "What you did on the train,

was completely uncalled for.

Keep silent!" She snapped as Brigette and Ginny tried to speak. "You could

have killed Mr. Malfoy or gotten killed yourselves. You are all to have a

month of detention, along with Mr. Malfoy. You will also come with me and

Professor Snape to the hospital wing and apologize..." McGonagall was

interrupted by loud hisses then Morgana began walking away.

"I will do no such thing!" She stomped toward the door. Snape quickly

overtook her and escorted her beck.

"You will and you will not interrupt me again!" McGonagall quickly held

out her hands. "Wands, immediately, you also Miss Weasley. Since you

have studied the Dark Arts for the last five years, we don't want any

accidents. As for you Miss Weasley, your temper is as well known as your

brothers' pranks." The girls gave up their wands then followed McGonagall

to the hospital wing, Snape followed making sure none of them tried to

make a run for it.

Draco lay wining in his bed; Madame Pomfrey kept glaring at him. "You

are not going to die, Mr. Malfoy. You just have a split lip, bloody nose and

sore privates."

"Do I need a testicle retrieval operation? Draco whimpered.

"Certainly not, the human body is a bit stronger then you might think."

She tossed him a bag of ice. "Put this down there and you'll feel better."

McGonagall, Snape and the five girls walked in soon after. "These girls

have something to say to Mr. Malfoy." The professors went and stood next

to Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry." Ginny stated then left the room.

"Sorry." Brigette, Sable and Jasmine added then followed after Ginny.

"I'm...I'm...so...so...not sorry!" Morgana spat then sprinted out of the

room.

"Damn that girl." Snape shook his head then ran after her. By the time he

got to the Gryffindor tower, she was already in the girl's dorm.

The following day the girls were sent to detention, Ginny and Brigette in

Professor Sprout's office. Sable and Jasmine in Professor McGonagall's

office and Morgana in Professor Snape's office with Draco.

Professor Snape sat quietly at his desk; Morgana walked in and looked

about the room. She saw Draco sitting in a desk, a bandage on his nose and

an ice pack on his privates. When he saw Morgana he whimpered and turned

so that he was facing the wall. No way was he going to allow her to scrunch

his Willy again.

"Find a seat Miss Richards, and be quick about it." Snape glared up at her

then rolled his eyes at the whimpering Slytherin.

After an hour of detention, there was a commotion outside of Snape's

classroom and he went to investigate.

"Ready to apologize for calling me and my friends mud-bloods, yet?"

Morgana stated as she glared at Draco.

"Never, you are below me and do not deserve an apology!" Draco snarled.

"Really, your father seemed to think I was very deserving. He even made

a pass at me." Morgana flounced.

"You lying bitch, my father would never want you in his bed. He only

would take on a true pure blood. You're too nice to be a pure blood." Draco

sneered as he watcher the American stand and walk toward him.

"I'm only nice to those who deserve it. You are not one of those. So

watch your back. I don't need a wand to kick your sorry ass. Oh and I am a

true pure blood, my linage dates back to Hengist of Woodcroft. Why don't

you ask your father if you don't believe me?" Morgana walked over and

leaned on Draco's desk and looked him square in the face.

"Stupid bitch..."Wham! Draco was about to complete his remark when

Morgana's fist contacted with his already broken nose. Draco slumped down

in his seat. Tears streaking his face and blood seeping through the banage.

"You should watch your mouth." Morgana whispered in his ear then

walked back to her seat and sat reading a book on slug repellent. Just then

Professor Snape walked in and looked at the pretty Gryffindor reading quietly;

then looked over at Draco and sneered as he saw the boy crying and bleeding

again. Damn boy should have been in Gryffindor; the girl would make a better

Slytherin.

After another half hour Snape looked over at Morgana and smiled as he

watched her sitting bored and glaring at him. The girl had no fear; nothing

but pure hatred. She definitely had a chip on her shoulder and Mr. Malfoy

seemed to be her venting point. She must have clipped the boy again, his

nose was bleeding and he was in quite a bit of pain. Snape shook his dark

head, had better send him to the infirmary. No point in getting blood all over

the classroom; better yet, an experiment might be even more fun.

"Miss Richards, please escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing, it seems

his nose has began bleeding once again." Snape ordered the young woman;

he sat waiting for her response.

"Do you want me to come back after, or am I through?" Morgana asked with

disdain, never wavering from her glare.

"You may go to your common room; I feel that you and Mr. Malfoy have

learned your lesson." Snape tried not to show that he knew she had struck the

boy again.

"Okay, come on!" Morgana answered Snape, then sneered at Draco. The boy

began to whimper, causing both Snape and Morgana to glare at the rich pure

blood.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will leave now!" Snape bellowed. The boy rose and avoided

Morgana as much as he could. She held the door open and he slipped through

trying not to touch her in any way. They headed for the infirmary; Draco almost

jogging and Morgana stalking ever present behind him. Snape watched until

they were out of range then closed his door and let out a well deserved laugh.

"Apologize." Morgana stated as they walked.

"Never." Draco snarled.

"Apologize." Morgana said once more.

"No!" Draco yelled.

This went on all the way to the infirmary, back and forth each saying just one word.

Morgana smiled as they got to the infirmary. She looked at Draco and he grimaced.

"I should really hit you once more, just for good measure. It would make me sleep

better knowing that you didn't go to the infirmary just for a broken nose. How about

a fractured cheek bone or maybe a crushed jaw?" Morgana was truly having fun making

the rich snob suffer. She had always hated the elite of all society, even rich muggles.

She was never rich and never wanted to be. Something seemed to happen to people who had too much money; they tended to become greedy, rude and stuck on themselves.

She was not that kind of witch; she only made people suffer who deserved the pain.

"Just leave me alone; what did I ever do to you? What can I do to make you

leave me alone?" Draco pleaded with the menacing girl.

"I already told you; apologize to me and my friends for calling us mud-bloods. I

am truly a pure-blood." Morgana stated and then turned knowing that the snob

would just start spitting out insults again.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I just get so worked up. I'm sorry." Draco stated looking her

squarely in the eyes.

"You just apologized to me! What's the catch, what the hell is going on?" Morgana

looked at the blonde Slytherin as though he had two heads.

Draco swallowed hard then with a shaking hand, he reached out and brushed a

stray tendril of hair away from Morgana's face. He stepped toward her and brushed his

lips against hers. He quickly moved back and put his arm up to block the ensuing punch.

To Draco's relief she leaned towards him and kissed him back gently and bit her bottom

lip. Draco smiled slightly and put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him. He

kissed her cheek then their lips met with intensity. Draco pulled back when his nose

contacted hers. "Ouch, I guess I had better get Pomfrey to fix it." He touched his nose

tenderly and then walked into the infirmary.

Morgana headed for the Gryffindor tower, she was in a daze. What had just happened?

Had she been hearing things, did Draco Malfoy actually apologize to her and then kiss

her. Morgana smiled slightly then swung her hands as she entered the corridor outside

of her common room. "Merrily Oats." She stated and the fat lady smiled and swung

her portrait wide.

"Have a nice night, my dear." The fat lady called after her.

That night Morgana dreamt of her and Draco, all through the dream she heard the

song

**AVRIL LAVIGNE LYRICS**

**"Don't Tell Me"**

You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away

_Chorus:_  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

_Chorus_

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

_Chorus_

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway

At the same time in the Slytherin Dungeons, Draco Malfoy sat thinking about a song he

had heard in London. It was a muggle radio that he had listened to. The song had stuck in his

mind and now he knew why. It was about Morgana Richards. He remembered how she made

him feel and the song just jumped out of his memory.

**JET LYRICS  
**  
**Are You Gonna Be My Girl  
**

Go!

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
And i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
That I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
Now you dont need that money  
When you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
And i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
That I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
Now you dont need that money  
With a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,   
She's so sweet  
With her jet back stare.

Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl! Yea

Morgana had gotten under Draco's skin. He knew he would do anything for her even apologize a thousand times for living if that was what she wanted.

He would kiss Potter's bare feet if she told him to.


	3. Chapter 3: Introducing Shiver

Chapter 3.

Draco walked into the Great Hall and over to Morgana and her friends at the Gryffindor table.

He looked at her and then took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for calling you mud-bloods." Draco stated then bent down and gave Morgana a quick kiss on the cheek. He walked back to his own table and sat looking at Morgana's back.

"What was that all about?" Harry asking staring at the others.

"I guess he changed his mind." Morgana stated then turned and smiled at Draco, and he

smiled back and winked. After breakfast Draco grabbed Morgana's arm and pulled her over to him.

"Walk with me tonight, please." Draco stated as he pulled her to him.

"Okay. Meet me at the Great Hall after the evening meal." She answered and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Okay. Be ready, I'll bring a blanket and we can watch the stars." Draco smiled at the dark

haired beauty, kissed her on the lips, and then slipped away with the other Slytherins.

Morgana liked the way Draco was treating her, but she wasn't going to let her guard down completely. He might be trying to pull her chain. No one was going to yank her around.

After the evening meal she met draco and they walked out and laid the blanket near the lake. They sat and looked at the horizon for awhile.

"The sky is very nice tonight. You can see a lot of the constellations. Over there is Cassiopia." Draco pointed to the eastern side of the sky and smiled as Morgana looked where he was. When Draco brought his hand back down he let it rest on Morgana's shoulder then he caressed her upper arm. He started leaning in and soon had her lips captured under his.

"What's going on , I can't see a thing. Ouch, Ron that was my foot." Jasmine whispered at her two companions under the invisibility cloak.

"Sorry, Ouch, Harry!" Ron squealed as they moved slowly across the grounds towards the lake. Where they could spy on Morgana and the snobby Slytherin.

"Get out of the way, Snape's coming." The group of girls running towards them sounded like a heard of buffalo. They ran over to a clump of bushes and hid themselves from view.

"Shit, they're right, Snape is coming. We need to hide!" Jasmine panicked.

"Stop panicking, we're invisible, remember." Harry stated in a calming voice.

"Sorry, I forgot." Jasmine stated then glared back at Ron. "Get your hand off my ass!"

"Woops, sorry." Ron blushed then looked down at her ass. It was definitely a nice ass. Very firm and perfectly shaped.

"Ron, pay attention. We're going to make a run for it. We have to make it to the bushes, or Snape is going to walk right into us. Now!" Harry instructed the other two.

Draco and Morgana were snogging on their blanket when Professor Snape walked up and startled them. "Exactly what in Merlin's name are you doing out here?"

"Professor Snape, we were just looking at the stars." Draco swallowed as he lied.

"I thought you two hated everything about the other. Now you're nearly inseperable. Explain yourselves." Snape raved at the pair.

Morgana looked down at the ground and blushed slightly. "Professor Snape, we've just come to an understanding." Draco stated as he looked at his head of house.

"Besides, what's it to you? You're not our parents or anything. Why don't you go back to your potions and leave us alone." Morgana glared at her Potions instructor with disdain.

Snape looked at the beautiful young woman and noticed that she hadn't changed at all. Malfoy had, he had changed because he liked the young woman and most likely because he was tired of picking himself off the floor. Snape smile inwardly. Lucius wouldn't be amused by his only child's behavior; although he had been very keen on Miss Richards. Snape looked at a clump of bushes nearby, now to get these damn Gryffindors rounded up for Minerva. She wasn't getting any younger and he took it upon himself to keep watch over her wards when they went sneaking about. The last thing Hogwarts needed was to lose their best Transfiguration professor and Gryffindor's head of house. He didn't want anyone to know that he had always felt as though Minerva was like a mother or older sister to him. She looked after him when he was a student and now still advised him as a professor.

"Everyone back to the castle; and I mean everyone." Snape called out as he looked towards the bushes and trees.

"Damn, how does he always know where we are, we're invisible. Ouch, Ron, get off my foot." Harry looked around then pushed Ron.

"That, Mr. Potter is exactly why I know where you are. I've heard elephants quieter then you three. And as for you girls, those heavy soled platform shoes of yours make you sound like a herd of hippogriffs." Snape sneered at them.

"Oh by the way Mr. Malfoy, Miss Richards you are both still in detention and have missed it for tonight. I will inform Professor McGonagall that you two have become friendlier towards one another. I will not go into detail." Snape glared at Malfoy, then quirked a glance at Richards. She was a lovely young woman, a fine match for Malfoy. The boy had better not go tossing her aside like all of his other girls; Richards most likely would beat the pulp out of him if he did. "Ah, a match made in hell. Malfoy and Richards; the boy was such a snob and the girl was a royal pain in the ass." Snape mumbled as he walked towards the bushes.

"Come on you Gryffindors, back to your tower. Malfoy, Richards castle now!" Snape bellowed as he walked the students back to the castle, a grim looking McGonagall met them in the entrance hall.

"What have you got to say for yourselves? Traipsing around the grounds after hours; slamming doors, thundering through the halls. It is a wonder you didn't wake the whole castle.

Fifty points from Gryffindor; now get to your bed chambers. Ronald Weasley, you are supposed to be setting an example for the others; I will have that prefect badge, now!" McGonagall glared at her prefect. Ron swallowed and handed her the badge. Then all of the Gryffindors headed for the stairs.

"Not you, Miss Richards." Morgana turned and was about to spout how she felt when Professor McGonagall held up a hand. "No talking." After the others were heading up the stairs McGonagall turned and headed for the Great Hall. "Follow me Miss Richards, you to Mr. Malfoy." They all entered the large room and Snape closed the door after them.

"Professor Snape, were these two fighting again?" McGonagall asked as she glared at the students.

"No, they have come to terms with their feelings. They have, become quite close." Snape was feeling rather uneasy trying to explain that the pair were now lovers.

"What do you mean by close, Miss Richards explain." McGonagall looked from Morgana to Draco and then back to Morgana.

"Well, we have found that after all the fighting; we're quite attracted to each other. We were at the lake, um, stargazing when Professor Snape interrupted." Morgana stated as she looked at

Draco and he winked at her.

"Stop, I really do not want to hear more. Mr. Malfoy, do you agree with Miss Richard's explanation?" McGonagall asked the boy as she looked at the pair.

"We were not just stargazing we were also talking about our relationship, we have decided to

see each other regularly. Even though she is in Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin, we think we can make it work." Draco explained as he smiled at Morgana. then walked over and took her hand and kissed it.

"Don't push it." Morgana looked at Draco then whispered as he kissed her knuckles.

"Very well as long as the two of you are getting along, I suppose no harm done. Detention is no longer needed. You are free to go. Oh and no more stargazing from the lake, we do have an astronomy tower." McGonagall gave them a knowing smile then headed for her chambers. Snape left for his Draco and Morgana started walking out of the Great Hall when Draco stopped her and covered her lips with his in a crushing kiss, when he let her go, she stood dazed then slapped his face lightly and then grabbed his robe front and slammed him to her. She held him against her feeling his warmth; he slowly pushed away from her then turned her and slammed her roughly against the wall, facing the stone. He slowly ran his hands over her robe covered body. He drug his hands and gaze down her length then pushed the robe aside and began drawing invisible lines over her jean clad legs. He cupped her ass then raised his hands to her breasts and held one in each hand. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, her body still close to the stone wall. He took her mouth with his and soon their tongues were dueling furiously; he let out a moan of desire as his tongue came in contact with her piercing.

"Malfoy! The dungeons are waiting. Richards go to the tower." Snape sneered at the two then turned and headed once again for the dungeons.

Draco and Morgana both jumped. They parted and righted their clothing.

"Well you go with me to Hogsmead and to the Halloween Ball?" Draco looked into the girls beautiful blue eyes. Waiting.

"I'd like that. Any secluded places in Hogsmead?" Morgana asked then let her tongue caress her upper lip allowing Draco to see the tongue ring. He swallowed hard.

"Might be a couple of places." Morgana smiled then headed for the stairs that led to the Gryffindor tower. Draco smiled back and started walking towards the dungeons and the Slytherin house.

As the days passed Draco and Morgana held hands and kissed, occasionally in public. In private it was a much different scenario. Both of them were actively aggressive. Draco would grab Morgana and roughly kiss her, with her back pressed tight against the Astronomy tower wall; Morgana in turn would bite his lip making him gasp then slap him playfully on the face. But when they made love, they worshipped each other using tenderness and care.

The week before Halloween, Morgana told Draco that she and her friends were being allowed to open for the Halloween Ball's performers. But she wanted the rest of the school to be surprised. It seemed like the only ones that knew completely were Dumbledore and the hired musicians. Every time Dumbledore saw the girls he laughed and patted one of them on the shoulder and then walked away shaking his head.

The hired band was called Serpentine and they were a group of four witches. They played very fast loud music. Also a group named Shiver was going to open for the band.

"Can you imagine two bands? It's going to be the best ball yet!" Seamus Finnegan stated to his friends.

"Has any one heard of the band, Shiver? They sound cold." Neville joked.

"That was totally lame." Morgana smiled then tussled the boy's hair. He blushed and went to sit next to his favorite of the American Girls.

Brigette and Neville had become inseparable. They were caught every once in awhile hugging and kissing in the common room. They would both blush then act as though they had been studying all along.

Ron and Hermione held hands, but never kissed in public. They sometimes leaned against each other on the over stuffed couches. Hermione was no longer a prefect; she gave the badge back to McGonagall after Ron lost his. Now Christian Britton and Hillary Samuels were the Gryffindor prefects. Since both of them were wanna be Percys, it worked out great.

Harry had chosen between Jasmine and Sable. He chose Jasmine, Sable was way too experienced for him. Sable hadn't been upset; she had her eyes set on Seamus anyway. Their first date had traumatized him somewhat; but he learned his lesson and soon had Sable begging him to stop. Dean and Ginny were constantly holding hands, but Dean was scared to go much further. Ron had already threatened him once when he had seen Dean and Ginny kiss.

Finally it was the day of the trip into Hogsmead; Morgan, Sable, Jasmine, Brigette, Ginny and Hermione all dressed in matching black low rise jeans with super flare legs, different colored tank tops and regular sneakers. They all wore different colored hoodies over their tanks, since the air had started to get chilly. They met the boys in the common room then headed for the Great Hall all together. Morgana met Draco in the corridor outside the Gryffindor tower. They walked with the group, Morgana sat at the Gryffindor table and Draco sat directly behind her at the Slytherin's. After breakfast they all handed in their permission slips and headed for Hogsmead. Once there they went to the different shops. They all stopped in at the Weasley Twin's shop and Honeyduke's, Zonkos, and The Three Broomsticks. Draco and Morgana wandered off from the rest and were last seen sitting on a boulder at the entrance to the path that led to the Shrieking Shack. At five that evening the Heads of Houses rounded up the students and they all headed back for Hogwarts.

Every one was busy talking about the ball and Hogsmead. The Morgana and the other girls in their little gang kissed their boyfriends and headed for Gryffindor Tower. When the clock struck six, the boys went to clean up. The ball started after the evening meal and took the professors only a few minutes to clear the Great Hall and decorate it. Serpentine arrived at eight. The doors opened at eight thirty and everyone walked in wearing muggle clothing. After Dumbledore silenced the students he smiled and turned toward the stage. "Introducing Shiver." He walked away as music began to play. The lights went down and the music surged to trembling pitch, then the drums sounded a hard pulsating beat. The spot light showed on the stage. Morgana stood playing a lead guitar, Jasmine the drums, Sable the rhythm guitar, Brigette bass, Hermione and Ginny the tamborines. They started playing a song and the whole room was amazed at how good they were. They played...

**Call Me **

**by Blondie**

Colour me your colour, baby

Colour me your car

Colour me your colour, darling

I know who you are

Come up off your colour chart

I know where you're comin' from

Call me (call me) on the line

Call me, call me any, anytime

Call me (call me) my love

You can call me any day or night

Call me

Cover me with kisses, baby

Cover me with love

Roll me in designer sheets

I'll never get enough

Emotions come, I don't know why

Cover up love's alibi

Call me (call me) on the line

Call me, call me any, anytime

Call me (call me) oh my love

When you're ready we can share the wine

Call me

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo, he speaks the languages of love

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo, amore, chiamami, chiamami

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo, appelle-moi mon cherie, appelle-moi

Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any way

Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any day-ay

Call me (call me) my love

Call me, call me any, anytime

Call me (call me) for a ride

Call me, call me for some overtime

Call me (call me) my love

Call me, call me in a sweet design

Call me (call me), call me for your lover's lover's alibi

Call me (call me) on the line

Call me, call me any, anytime

Call me (call me)

Oh, call me, oo-hoo-hah

Call me (call me) my love

Call me, call me any, anytime

After they had played their song they left the stage and returned to their boyfriends.

"That was something that we always wanted to do!" Brigette told Neville.

"You were great." Neville said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow, you can really play the drums." Harry told Jasmine.

"Thanks, we use to play alot during the summers. Jasmine hugged Harry and leaned heavy on

him. "I am so tired."

"I'll give you a massage later." Harry stated with a wink.

"You were great!" Seamus grabbed Sable and picked her up.

"Thanks, now put me down." Sable giggled.

"You were wonderful." Draco told Morgana as she returned to him.

"Well, well, well I see the two of you aren't enemies any more. What brought this on Draco." Lucius Malfoy stood leaning on his silver tipped cane.

"We found that we are more then just alittle attracted to one another." Draco stated to his overbearing father.

"Pity, I would liked to get to know you better my dear." Lucius stated then headed for Dumbledore.

"Letch." Sable stated.

"He's Draco's dad, don't be rude Sable." Morgana stated not wanting to upset Draco.

"No, she's right. He is a Letch." Draco stated with a snarl. He took Morgana in his arms and started swaying to the music that the musicians began to play.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said that he had made a pass at you. I was just so mad that a girl could kick my bum." Draco smiled and gently kissed Morgana on the lips. Hoping that Lucius would notice.


	4. Chapter 4: Are The Weasleys Back!

Chapter 4... Are the Weasleys back...

It was a week after the Halloween ball and the four American girls were trying hard to fit in. The problem was they

were getting very bored. Morgana would pace so much it started getting on the other girls' nerves.

Sable had started studying, Brigette was cranky and Jasmine slept when ever she wasn't in class or out with Harry.

Hermione was starting to get concerned about the Americans. Morgana and Draco were still dating, but he was busy a lot of the time with Quidditch practice. Jasmine was having the same problem with Harry. One day in particular the girls were feeling

really restless. Jasmine decided to show the others the piece of parchment that Harry had let her look at.

She took it out of her robe and unfolded it once. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!" She spoke to the parchment and words instantly appeared.

"It's a map!" Sable squealed with delight.

"Yeah, and look there are a lot of secret passage ways out of the castle." Jasmine stated.

"We could go see Fred and George, they'd know how to have some fun." Morgana said as she laid upside down on one of the overstuffed chairs.

That night the four American girls crept slowly to the humped back witch and followed the tunnel all the way, winding up in Honeydukes basement. They crept up and out then headed for the Weasley twin's shop. It was late, but they hoped the twins were nearby. A twig cracked from behind them sending the girls in all directions. Morgana dove behind a bush and peeked out.

"It's just me." Ginny stated trying not to laugh at her American friends.

"What are you doing! Trying to give us heart attacks. We thought you were Snape." Sable called from behind a large tree trunk.

"Sorry, but I was lonely. I hope you don't mind me following you?" Ginny smiled.

"Nah, come on we can always use another bad seed." Morgana stated as she brushed the leaves from her clothes.

They all walked on together and soon reached the Weasley's Joke shop. The lights were out, but Ginny gestured for them to follow her around the back. Sure enough, there was a light glowing in the apartment above the back of the shop. She walked up and pulled a rope that ran to a bell in the upper story. Suddenly a window opened and two identical faces poked out.

"Who's there!" The called together.

"Fred, George, it's me Ginny. Can we come up?" Ginny called back to them.

"Yeah, wait a minute." The twins left the window and after a couple of minutes opened the back door. "Sorry, we had to take our security spell off, or you would be walking around with purple skin." The girls entered and Fred winked at George then rubbed his hands together as he smiled at the pretty Americans.

"Two a piece." George whispered to Fred after the girls had entered the back of their shop. They all walked up the narrow stairs to the apartment above.

"So, what brings you out so late?" George asked closing the door behind them.

"We are so damn bored. We thought you might be able to help us liven up things a bit." Sable stated as she sat on the foot of one of the twins' beds.

"How much do you want to liven things up. We have merchandise that will do a little or a lot." Fred answered her.

"I'd say, let's go for medium. We don't want to seriously hurt anyone." Morgana said as she leaned against the wall.

"I don't want to get thrown out, though. I like it here, Neville and I are getting really close." Brigette stated as she smiled shyly.

"No one is going to get thrown out. Harry and I are close too, but this school is so dull." Jasmine said as she picked up a box of brightly colored candies. "So are these Ton Tongue Toffees worth their price?"

"Definitely, they are guaranteed to keep you entertained." George stated in his best salesman tone.

"Okay, let's do this then. We will need, what do you think girls? Two boxes of Dung Bombs. Okay three." Sable stated as she looked at the other girls, Morgana held up three fingers and smiled innocently. "Also some screamin' weasles, a few ton tongue toffees, some spinning whizzies, jumping jimmies, Cornish pixies, fancy fainting fudges, twitching tarts, and oh yes and some wiggy pops." Sable finished and started to get out her money bag. The other girls did like wise.

"Grand, just grand. This is the biggest order we've had in months. Do want to take them with you or do you want us to send them by owl?" Fred inquired as he added up the cost.

"Send them by owl, make sure you wrap them with a special opening charm, so that no one except those on the address can open it." Jasmine stated.

"You got it. That will be 33 galleons and 5 sickles, well there be anything else?" Fred smiled from the table where he had been figuring the price.

"Yeah, throw in a muting charm and we'll give you 50 galleons for the lot." Morgana answered him.

"Deal!" George stated and shook Morgana's hand. Then just for the heck of it he kissed her full on the mouth. He smiled and only noticed her fist when it came in contact with his face.

"Sorry, just a impulse reaction." Morgana stated as she help the twin up off the floor where he was kneeling, and laughing.

"Guess I won't do that again." George stated and smiled.

After they had paid the Weasley brothers they headed back towards Honeydukes, but decided to take another way which would bring them into the castle grounds and then a secret door would take them straight to the Great Hall. As they walked through the tunnel they talked and giggled about how mean Morgana was.

"I'm not mean, I just don't like to be taken advantage of." She started laughing.

"So do you and Draco still hit each other?" Sable asked.

"Yeah, its really a turn on." Morgana teased her friends.

"Your gross." Brigette stated.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Ginny pushed forward. "We're almost there, Filch is always around at this hour, and so is Mrs. Norris."

"Let's see, he's on the third floor near the Astronomy classroom." Jasmine stated as she looked at the map.

"That's Harry's!" Ginny stated abruptly.

"Yeah he let me use it." Jasmine smile quickly turned grim. "Snape's coming right at us. Mischief managed!" Jasmine tapped the wand on the map and all the writing disappeared. She folded it and stuck it in between her jeans and underpants, so Snape wouldn't notice it in her pocket. Then they all left the Great Hall in a hurry, all of them running in different directions, they would meet at the Gryffindor Tower, he couldn't chase all of them. Morgana was just about to duck behind a drape when a pair of strong hands grabbed her. Very familiar hands.

"Where are you sneaking to?" Draco asked in a smooth tone.

"Oh, I'm glad it's you." Morgana slumped against his chest and felt very at ease as he caressed her shoulders.

"You didn't answer my question." Draco stated then lifted her chin with his fingers so she was looking at him.

"We, the girls and I were sneaking out to get some food, but Snape noticed us." Morgana stretched the truth.

"Didn't make it to the kitchens, huh?" Draco kissed her on the lips then pushed her roughly against the wall. "Now don't lie, you've been outside the grounds. What are you fems planning."

"Okay, we're going to liven up the castle, it's just to boring." Morgana told the truth, not the whole truth but the truth none the less.

"Why did you lie to me?" Draco asked as he ran his hands over her body.

"I don't want you to get caught too. If you knew, they might think your helping us." Morgana smiled as he started get more intimate with his caressing. Just as he slid her top up the drape was torn open and Snape was standing glaring at them.

"I should have known! Do you two, ever stop! Get back to your dorms, now!" Snape bellowed at them, his normally pasty white face, showed a hint of embarrassment.

Draco and Morgana kissed goodnight then parted each going to their own dorms. Snape watched them go, then turned mumbling all the way back down the corridor. "I liked it better when they hated each other."

The Plan is a Success!

During breakfast the next morning, the postal owl began to arrive. A pair of large barn owls flew in over the Gryffindor table and dropped two large boxes to Morgana and the others. They quickly finished their meal and toted the fairly heavy boxes up to the tower and then their dorms.

Inside were all the things they had purchased from the Weasley's joke shop.

"Let's go try out some of these now!" Ginny told the others.

"Well, one job completed. Warping young minds." Sable stated and made an imaginary tally mark in the air.

The girls each grabbed a brown paper bag of dung bombs and their wands. They all went to different locations overlooking the foyer, then waited for some poor unsuspecting student to unknowingly wander into their trap. Five minutes later, all hell broke loose. A group of first and second years walked into the target area and the girls let the bags drop and then ran out of sight.

Colin Creevy looked up just as a bag was falling toward him. He held out his hands and caught one of the bags just as Professor McGonagall walked into the Foyer and got the brunt of the dung bombs all over her and the few first and second years that remained. Poor Colin Creevy was left holding the bag, literally. Professor McGonagall became enraged and grabbed the boy by the ear and drug him to Dumbledore's office. The cleanup took Filch almost four hours. All the while he glared at every student that happened to pass by.

Colin was put in detention for a week. His happy go lucky attitude got to Professor McGonagall after the second day and she canceled the rest of his punishment. Although she thought it might have been amusing to send him to Professor Snape for the rest of his detention, but the poor man couldn't take too much happiness thrown at him. It might do him irreparable harm.

During the next week, many odd things were happening. Three of the first years were sent to the hospital wing after taking a taste of ton tongue toffees, two of the Ravenclaw boys couldn't stop twitching after eating some tarts, half of the student body couldn't get their hair to stop growing and another quarter couldn't stop fainting. The Professors decided to have a meeting and talk about the possible causes; and figure out a way to end it.

"The Weasley Twins must be sending their jokes to the castle." Professor Sprout stated as she walked into the meeting in the Great Hall.

"No, I think it has something to do with those bloody American exchange students." Professor Snape added as he brushed hair off his seat.

"I wouldn't worry to much about it. The children are just having a bit of sport." Dumbledore spoke trying not to laugh.

"Something has to be done, Albus, the children are close to getting hurt. Mark my words, soon someone will be harmed." Professor McGonagall stopped her pacing long enough to communicate her thoughts.

The next two days, nothing happened. The Professors seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Jasmine and Sable decided to take a walk and after nearly walking the whole circumference of the castle they decided to go and visit Harry and Seamus on the Quidditch pitch. As they entered the

field they heard a lude whistle. Before they knew it they were surrounded by three Slytherins.

"Well, well, well what have we got here. Two little American chippies. Why don't you let us have a peak under those robes." A very rude boy named Blaise Zambini stated as he tried to use his broom to lift Sable's robe.

"Why don't you go running to your Potions master. You're going to be sorry." Sable stated as she jerked he robe off from the boy's broom.

"What can you do, your leader isn't even with you. You're at our mercy, so shuck those robes. We want to see if your as built as we've been led to believe." Zambini went on.

"Get away, or you'll pay!" Jasmine screamed at the boys, she was beginning to get a little scared.

"Make us." Zambini spoke through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Sable raised her wand quickly and then smiled. "Caviidae transmogrify!" POP! POP! POP! All three of the Slytherins transformed into Guinea Pigs. They looked at one another and began to squeal and run about. Just then Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks came around the corner of the castle and the chase was on.

"Oh Sable, what did you do?" Jasmine said trying to be serious, but couldn't help busting out in a gut wrenching laugh.

"They had it coming." Sable stated then turned and starting the way that the Slytherin Guinea Pigs had been chased. "Come on let's go get them before they become a snack for the cats."

"I think we had better tell the Professors, they could really get hurt." Jasmine stated then ran towards a group of professors. She spelled her guts, while Sable just looked around the grown in one small place, not caring if she really found the creeps or not.

"You what, you know this means detention?" Professor Snape stated then tried to see the small creatures. After scouring the castle and grounds they went to see Hagrid, and sure enough the gentle half giant had found the three terrified rodents cowering in his shed.

"These three little creatures are Slytherins, I can't believe it. No they're too nice to be Slytherins." Hagrid stated as he held the three rodents out to Professor Snape. He took the mangy lads and headed for the dungeons to turn them back to human form. Before he left he glared at the two Gryffindors. "Detention for a week, Miss James will be with Professor Sprout and you Miss Njehti will be with Professor Trelawney." He then turned and headed for the castle.

"Well at least we don't have to go back to the dungeons." Sable stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jasmine agreed.


End file.
